Samu Hassaru
"Give my regards to the old man!" Samu Hassaru is an ex-shinigami and captain of Division Eight of the Hell Corp. He is a friend of Kona Renado before he was killed by an arrancar. Appearance Samu stands just a little bit shorter than Kona and wears his Hell Corp cloak over a Shinigami uniform. He usually keeps his Jigoku no Zanpakuto sheated at his left side. He also has two differently coloured eyes, one gold and one blue. Story Hell Corp Arc Amane Revolution Arc Personality Samu is a confident and lively person, though he often thinks only in the moment and not ahead. He shows respect to powerful opponents and often gets carried away in a fight. He also is one of a few Hell Corp members who treats his Jigoku no Zanpakuto in the same way he treated his orginal Zanpakuto. He values the lives of his subordinates and often takes on the most difficult tasks himself. He is also among the most conflicted members of the Hell Corp in regards to facing Shinigami. Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Pressure: Samu, being captain of Division Eight, has a large amount of Reiatsu and is easily capable of holding his own against his fellow captains. Shunpo Expert: Before death, Samu and Kona trained together in Shunpo. While not as fast as Kona, Samu can still hold his own in this field for a while. Masterful Swordsmanship: Samu is a masterful swordsman as a Shinigami and as a member of the Hell Corp he is even moreso. He has mastered numerous sword styles and is able to switch between them almost instantly or blend them together into completely original styles. Intelligence: Samu is incredibly intelligent, often coming up with plans in seconds that surpass most of his peers plans. *Adaptability: Perhaps Samu's greatest trait is his mental adaptability, allowing him to tackle numerous situations on the fly and swith roles at a moments notice. Equipment Jigoku no Zanpakuto Samu's Jigoku no Zanpakuto is named Phoenicis Infernalis (Infernal Phoenix, from Latin). It is one of few Classis Originalis utilized by higher ranked members of the Hell Corp. It appears as an ordinary Katana, with a golden handguard and flame-like markings along the blunt edge of the blade. Initial Release: Samu slides his hand along the blade and whispers "Soar through Hell" before releasing some of his Reiatsu in tandem with his weapon. The sword then changes to have a blade that looks like a metalic fire. It is capable of melting through most structures and metals. *Gladius Infernus: Samu's blade is engulfed in flame-like Reiatsu. Other than intensifying the melting ability of his blade, it functions similarly to Kona's Hoja de Ruina. *Ignis Mortiferum: Samu swings his blade in a spiral fasion and looses a Spiral of flame-like Reiatsu. Secondary Release: Not yet revealed. Hell Corp Cloak Samu is one of few higher ranking Hell Corp Members to regularly wear is cloak beyond its usage of passage in and out of hell. He considers it a badge of pride and will often chastise his subordinates and allies in they lose theirs. Relationships Kona Renado Kona and Samu enrolled in the Shinigami Academy at the same time and graduated at the same time. Kona was also the first to arrive at Samu's side (against orders) when Samu was dying. Upon his return, Samu considers Kona one of few true friends he has left and often asks him to defect to the Hell Corp. Pita Teira Samu has a strained relation with his fellow Captain, though he is willing to work with him due to their shared goals. Kirrin Renado Samu respects Kirrin and agrees to work for him due to their common goal of having Kona join them. Fusa Amane Samu was the one who oversaw the co-operation of House Amane during the Hell Corp's operations against the Shinigami. He later arrived to reinforce Fusa in her battle agaisnt Sui-Feng, causing the captain to be defeated. Trivia *Samu and Kona are both Captains of the Eighth division of their respective organisations. *Samu is the first Hell Corp member to release his Jigoku no Zanpakuto. Category:Anti-Hero Category:Antagonists Category:Captain Category:Ronnoc1